Publishers and/or authors frequently offer audio versions of their books or other written works to consumers. A user will often listen to an audio book or other narration audio (such as spoken word recordings of magazine or newspaper articles, podcasts, text-to-speech audio content, etc.) using a device that includes both the capability to play audio content and the capability to display visual content. For example, a portable computing device, mobile phone, tablet computer, or electronic book reader (“e-book reader”) capable of playing audio content may also include a display device, such as a touch screen display. Although many such computing devices are frequently utilized by users to listen to digital audio books and other narrated audio recordings, the associated display capabilities of the devices are often underutilized during playback of the audio content. For example, a user may simply be presented with basic audio controls (such as play and pause options) on the display device during playback of the audio content.